SCP-185-GOM
Item # : SCP-185-GOM "Nora Benedykta Yerushah Adrian Thorpe" Class : Keter Special Containment Procedures : REVISED SCP-185 is to be locked in a 5x5 unfurnished room in Area-02 and must be shielded with reinforced refined metal at all the time, outside must compose of complex maze and entrance must be secured with a Memetic Password which can be only acess with Level-4 personnel or higher, subject doesn't need to be fed, as it appears to never have need for food, however, there must be ten (10) guards guarding outside the containment all the time If SCP-185 grows into gigantic size by killing, it is to be considered a containment breach, knives are to be thrown to keep SCP-185 to the most smallest size as possible, in an event when SCP-185 goes into civlian area and it's size is larger than possible human should reach, Protocol Zeta-42 are to be followed and agents with atomic bombs and amnesiacs are to be ready Description : SCP-185 is a heavily-decomposed male humanoid of Latin descent, subject doesn't appear to age, but decompose over time and doesn't seem to die when it's size reach 1.50 meters unless it's mutations have been cut, however, it is still hard to kill even by sharp and blunt damage, however, fire, chemial and explosions seem to be variably effective on SCP-185. SCP-185 is very hostile to all beings and is able to sever any organs or limbs, it can brutally rip off a human limb with a single pull, and SCP-185 will attach and bond it to it's body making it more stronger, SCP-185 will do this to all living beings regardless the victim is dead or not, this can be very fatal and usually lead to death to the victim, SCP-185 have control of all those limbs and doesn't have any difficulties in controling, and is able to use all attached limbs at once, attached limbs also seem to decompose quickly than they do, also, SCP-185 has also able to attach eyes, genitals, intestines, REDACTED, hearts, brains, REDACTED and REDACTED SCP-185 is capable of limited vocalization and sapience and talks in Latin, it identifies itself as "Nora Benedykta Yerushah Adrian Thorpe", however, SCP-185 refused to give more information as it is rampaging over time and seem to run amok since it's recovery, according to it's activites, it have limited intelligence and seem to have IQ of 60, however, depsite this, it is extremely mastered at slaughtering, and breach containment often, excessive containment are required for SCP-185. Addendum : SCP-185 is recovered in Cambodia where it has rampaged through the forest highway called as REDACTED, it caused 83 causalties and 4 were severely injured, Mobile Task Force Psi-5 ("Nightmarish Rubies") was sent to contain it, while the inital containment procedure was enacted, serval limbs such as stomaches, fingers and EXPUNGED was attached to it, the town in that area were EXPUNGED, civlians sucessfully dosed with Class-B Amnesiacs, SCP-185 was sucessfully contained in Area-02 and classified as Keter Addendum : Prior to current procedure, After ██/██/██, SCP-185 begin serperating wall sections from it's containment and began to attact it to SCP-185's mutated hands and break the Containment's wall with it, due to this, EXPUNGED and 12 personnel in that area were killed, containment protocol were upgraded. Addendum : SCP-185 was given posioned limbs for attaching, after 1 minutes after getting bonded, SCP-185 collpsed, Agent E█████ Begin severing SCP-185 attached limbs and disposing them, after 15 minutes, SCP-185 woke up and shown to be weaker than usual, however, it severely injured Agent E█████ after it has woken up, this procedure was currently pending approval. Notes : Notice that posion works on SCP-185, this is, however, pending approval. -Dr. Middle. Category:SCP Category:Keter Category:Humanoid